


'A Christmas Carol' in Alder Run

by obi1mcgregor



Series: Academic Arcadia [248]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9406760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obi1mcgregor/pseuds/obi1mcgregor
Summary: Christmas dinner and a movie marathon.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen/gifts).



> Christmas in Arcadia:  
> [Christmas in Williamsburg](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1752722) by Merry Amelie  
> [Dream Passage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1798069) by Merry Amelie  
> [Winter Warmth](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1798090) by Merry Amelie  
> [Epiphany](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1907901) by Merry Amelie  
> [Christmas at Arbor Lodge](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4149948) by Merry Amelie  
> [The Wayfarers Inn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4209435) by Merry Amelie  
> [Christmas in Williamsburg (Revised)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4276173) by Merry Amelie  
> [Blessings](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4359476) by obi1mcgregor  
> [An Arcadian Christmas](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4388378) by obi1mcgregor  
> [A Four-legged Christmas](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4397123) by obi1mcgregor  
> [Holiday Fun 'n Games](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3238931) by obi1mcgregor  
> [Holiday at Sunset ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5486585) by Merry Amelie  
> [Sunset Banquet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9376478) by Merry Amelie
> 
>  
> 
> Reference: [Adaptations of A Christmas Carol - Wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adaptations_of_A_Christmas_Carol)

A light snow fell, blanketing the professors' home, at 242 Templeton Way, while inside the festivities were in full swing.

After the presents were opened, Lelia and Kathy did a cursory cleanup of wrapping paper, ribbons, and bows; Ian and Quinn set up the makeshift dining table in the living room; and Keith and John brought in the chairs. Then, Prudence and Ginny put the tablecloth and silverware on the table. Meanwhile, Violet and Jo covered the kitchen counter with scrumptious dishes for them all to share.

The feast consisted of baked ham with mustard-plum glaze; roasted mushrooms in a buttery Zinfandel sauce with garlic and fresh herbs; asiago and sage scalloped potatoes; warm mushroom salad; prosciutto-bread stuffing with sausage; pomegranate punch; gingerbread whoopie pies with chocolate truffle filling; and peppermint hot chocolate.

The chefs were clearly aware of the hobbit roots of their hosts, what with those delicious mushroom dishes.

As they sat down to eat, Jo remarked, "Where did you get this gorgeous tablecloth?"

"At Tartans R Us," Ian replied with a wink, which got the whole table laughing. They had also bought a new blue and green plaid comforter and matching drapes for their bedroom.

They all had a marvelous time, in a delightful blend of food, conversation, and laughter. No better way to celebrate Christmas Day. Artoo and Sandy ate puppy-sized morsels from the table, then fell asleep on the hearth rug, snuffling happily.

Now it was time to watch a festival of 'Newhart' shows, set at a Vermont inn, which felt even cozier with it snowing outside. Afterwards, their family bundled up for the trip back home. Hugs and kisses for everyone, including the puppies.

When everybody had left and the house was quiet once again, Quinn and Ian cuddled together on the sofa, intending to watch a Christmas movie but falling fast asleep instead, the glow of the tree lights and fireplace illuminating them.

They woke a few hours later refreshed and ready for leftovers, despite the lavish meal they'd eaten earlier. They first changed into their flannel pajamas and new robes Lelia had picked out for them -- forest green for Quinn and royal blue for Ian. Then it was off to the kitchen to make sandwiches with the ham, stuffing and mustard-plum sauce, and a side salad, along with pints of Guinness to wash it all down. Setting their meal on the coffee table, they decided to watch a marathon of every 'A Christmas Carol' variation they could find.

"I love 'Scrooge' with Albert Finney," Ian said and began to sing, "Thank you very much! Thank you very much! That's the nicest thing that anyone's ever done for me."

"And remember, Old Ben himself played Marley's Ghost in that movie," said Quinn with a chuckle.

Ian nodded. "Alec Guinness was an actor after my own heart. I think that he was the most versatile performer in history."

"And speaking of 'Star Wars', Carrie Fisher starred in 'It's Christmas, Carol', a clever play on words." Quinn smiled. "Sounds like something you'd come up with."

"Too true," Ian said dryly.

"Here is 'Ebby' with Susan Lucci and 'Ms. Scrooge' with Cicely Tyson," Quinn remarked.

"'Scrooged'," scoffed Ian.

"'A Muppet Christmas Carol'," they said in unison.

There were many more, of course, and after a bit of negotiating, they decided on which ones to watch. With their holiday movies picked out, they ate their dinner, then snuggled on the sofa, covered up in the afghan.

Their Scrooge film festival was the perfect finishing touch to a wonderful Christmas Day.

When they'd had their fill of movies, Quinn banked the fire, Ian shut the lights off on the tree, and they headed to bed, with Tiny Tim's words dancing in their heads, "God bless us, every one."


End file.
